It's A Matter of the Heart: Gundam Wing Drabbles
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: A thirty drabble prompt series featuring Gundam Wing characters and themes involving the heart [mostly]. So far includes: VARIOUS PAIRINGS. (Though I have a bias for Trowa.) Chapter 10 up - Sally POV story.
1. Chapter 1  Prompt 21: Note

AN: So, a Gundam Wing kick gave me some really good ideas to write. Man, does it feel good to be able to express myself again~! I decided to do a bunch of drabbles on different characters in different time scopes and with a few different circumstances. It's thirty drabble prompts, from where I don't remember.

Some of them shall be short, others long as heck. It all depends on how the prompt strikes me. I'm also generally a Het fan, but if an idea comes to me, I'll write something with a yaoi or threesome pairing too. This is my personal preference, so please don't message or review me with comments on how so and so don't belong together, it should be ~ x ~.

If you don't like it, don't read it. Or better yet, write a version of something that suits you and your tastes. That's the beautiful thing about this site ;).

General notice for this fic and all its chapters: I don't own Gundam Wing in any way, I just like the characters and placing them in the circumstances of my choosing. I love critiques, but leave the flames for the fireplace.

* * *

**It's a Matter of the Heart: _Gundam Wing Drabbles_**

Prompt 21: _Note_

The metallic swish of the automatic door echoed. He didn't bother to look up. He'd pretend to be asleep, and maybe some God, if one existed in his self induced hell, would grace him with a favor, leaving him in peace. His previous mission had deviated from the original timeline, and he just landed scarcely four hours ago with his partner at headquarters. The Sandman was the only gentleman deserving of his attentions.

"Hey, Barton. Get up. There's a meeting at 08:00. The commander says all field operative Preventers must attend. Even that god forsaken woman will be there." The Chinese man started mumbling to himself as he exited the other's quarters, his obligation complete. The soldier tucked away in his bed didn't bother to speak. Both he and his comrade knew the message was received.

Having no option, said man slowly untangled the sheets from his legs and gracefully sat up. He glanced at his table clock, noting he had about half an hour till the meeting. The shower was his destination then, assuming he didn't want to offend his fellow pilots with his odors after coming back from that . . . mission. He chuckled underneath his breath, recalling the time Duo, fresh from a gas breakage situation, arrived without an opportunity to clean up, and was repeatedly harassed by Wufei for his 'bomb manufacturing' stench.

The muscular pilot went about his plan, quickly showering and dressing in a freshly pressed uniform, as per required. He tried to fix his offending mop of hair, but like it's typical, misbehaved manner, his locks jutted and covered his left field of vision. So much for any potential luck today. He left it alone, only combing his hair free of any tangles. Getting ready to leave his quarters, he scanned his room briefly for any inconsistencies. And there, innocently sitting on his night table, was a folded paper. Moving toward his bed, he picked up the unoffending scrap and sat upon his messy covers to read the curvy writing.

"_20:00. Q6-3-13. 64334. Be comfy. ~M_"

He couldn't help the smirk trying to break onto his face. So that's what had the Altron's pilot so irritated. She was back from her mission and obviously being forced to attend this meeting too. Well, looks like any plans to relax for this evening were cancelled. Pocketing the note, the Heavyarms pilot exited his room, bubbling with anticipation.

When he arrived at the conference room, he wasn't surprised to see Heero, Wufei, and Sally sitting together near the door. Heero, however impossible it seemed, was always in attendance first, even if you saw him elsewhere beforehand. His skill truly made him the perfect soldier, even when he wasn't trying. Wufei and Sally, bantering as usual, also made a habit of arriving early to meetings because of their fighting tendencies. Sally, who took all her partner's jests in stride, easily set the Chinese man off with her powerful wit, and if she didn't hold out until they were where they needed to be, you could expect the two to arrive very late, with a one-sided shouting match.

What did surprise him was that his partner, the heir to the Winner legacy, was already sitting there, albeitly worn and sleep deprived. Making his way silently to the open chair next to the Sandrock pilot, he nodded toward their Gundam leader and his other friends present. Heero nodded minutely back, while Wufei gave a smirk before returning to Sally, who called out a 'Good morning Trowa'. Sitting beside Quatre, Trowa whispered a morning to his Arabic friend.

"Good morning Trowa. Unfortunate that we didn't even get a chance to rest up a tad before this meeting huh?" The blonde smiled tiredly as he situating his head on his folded arms. Trowa nodded. He could relate to how drained his partner felt; hopefully they both will have a chance to spend their next few days off in peace. He glanced at the door as it released to reveal the braided pilot of the Deathsythe Hell and his perky fiancée, Hilde Schbeiker, walking in with their hands intertwined and chatting about something.

It surprised everyone, most especially Duo, when the former OZ pilot joined the Preventers, and provided exceptional results on the flight tests. Apparently she trained hard to be at the combative level of a gundam pilot after the Libra incident, much to Duo's dismay. As was told to Trowa by his partner, Hilde had to fight tooth and nail against her boyfriend's protests concerning her safety for eight months before he accepted her as a permanent member to the Preventer staff. Trowa was happy for her; they had gone on a few missions together and with her defensive capabilities he was grateful for the way she watched a comrade's back.

The two chorused their hellos and cracked some jokes as they situated themselves within their group of friends. Next to follow the chatty pair was a few newer members to the force, but the clown performer gave them little thought. He set his eyes inconspicuously on the female soldier entering while speaking to Quatre, his stomach fluttering gently at the sight. His partner noted his averted gaze and grinned at the target Trowa was following.

"That's exciting Trowa, Middie's back from her mission; we should get together and celebrate!" Though listening to his partner, Trowa didn't respond. He wordlessly pulled out the folded piece from his pant pocket and gently passed along his note into the Arabic blonde's palm. A little surprised at the contact, Quatre looked down at his hand before opening the paper and reading the contents. He smiled mischievously and handed the note back.

"An evening rendezvous on her first evening back? My Trowa, what's been going on that you haven't bothered to tell me, hmmm?" He chuckled at his best friend's expense, but the Heavyarms pilot was not offended. After all, he teased him about his relationship with the Catalonia heir often enough, and Quatre understood his former relationship with the blonde girl from his childhood.

Middie had once sold out the band of mercenaries Trowa, who at the time was nameless and alone, traveled with. He hadn't seen her after that incident, didn't even think she was still alive. Yet, a few months after the Gundam pilots joined the Preventers organization, he started taking into account this blonde Preventer who provided mission details to all the field operatives. He didn't even recognize her at first, for Middie had ditched her long golden locks for a shorter, wispy haircut with disobedient bangs. She also seemed very put together, nothing like the flighty girl who cooked for his mercenary guardians. After an incident where Quatre unintentionally made the connection between the two of them, they both kept a cold mask between their relationship until Middie apologized for her selfish and ultimately foolish childhood behavior.

Since then, the two attempted to reconcile and become the close friends they once were, back during a terrible war zone situation where children we asked to grow up too fast. And if Trowa admitted it to himself, they did share a semblance of a normal relationship. They hung out together frequently when missions were completed, and shared events that were considered 'family affairs'. Middie had ultimately lost her father and brothers in the AC 195 war, and then joined the Preventers as a Resourcer, or a field operative that functioned like a spy; she gathered all the essential information that other Preventers utilize in their debunking of threats to the world's peace. Sally and Wufei, both falling into the same category, were her closest associates.

Middie positioned herself to Heero's left while passing him a folder. New details on a mission, Trowa supposed. Those two always discussed Preventer matters privately, as if their infallible leader and the resident spy were on a level beyond any of the others, which quite honestly could be true. Quatre cleared his throat to catch his partner's unwavering attention, motioning his head towards a beautiful woman entering with a stern look and full binder caressed in her arms. Her Preventer uniform suited her perfectly, as if it was made for her authority to lead such a ragtag group of once terrorists. Lady Une set up her space and connected the video communications link to a few systems, allowing for their fellow Preventer pilots on Mars to join their get together.

The meeting was long, but informative, and left everyone feeling better. It seems that each team that was sent to usurp the minor uprisings was successful and no harm would befall the colonies or Earth for a bit. After such reassurances and report submissions, new missions were handed out to on duty Preventers and everyone left the meeting to go about their lives. Quatre and Trowa had lingered to speak with Heero, Duo, and Wufei about a get together Relena was throwing for her friends during the holiday season, and then too went to rest themselves after being deprived. When Trowa awoke to his alarm he set earlier that morning after his return to his quarters, he lay in bed briefly thinking about the note from this morning.

His motivation back, Trowa decided to linger in his sweat pants and muscle shirt, throwing on a black hoodie to give a little more warmth, and tucked his feet into his boots. He was on his down time so he didn't mind his appearance as he usually would. Very few Preventers would be around to see him, and his message did request he remain comfortable. Grabbing the note off his bedside table, he glanced at the letter once more.

"20:00. Q6-3-13. 64334". The first number set was obviously the time, while the following numbers were his location. Q6 was the sixth housing quarters building for Preventers, with room 13 on the third floor his destination. The last set of numbers was most likely his host's door lock number. So, he was supposed to let himself in huh? Glancing back to his table, the digital clock read 19:45, just enough time to make it there. Leaving his room in a decent state, Trowa ventured to his destination, arriving just before the hall clock struck 20:00. He punched in the code from his note, and the auto locked door slid open.

Stepping inside and removing his shoes and hoodie at the entrance, Trowa registered it was dark, almost as if no one was present. But his trained ears picked up the intake and expulsion of air from his left so using his catlike grace he shadowed the wall into a bedroom, whereupon a lump was tucked away within the warm cocoon of blankets. The muscular pilot smiled and made his way forward, leaning over the lump to brush its bangs gently. The figure stirred, but did not rise; it instead shuffled back, and Trowa couldn't hide his smirk at the antic.

He climbed into the freed space and brought the girl into arms, chin resting atop her head. The said girl sleepily threw the blanket over his form and snuggled closer into his grasp, mumbling incoherent words. The one word he did pick up was his name breathily called from the person affixed in his limbs. He was filled with a warmth inside his heart and content peace within his ravaged mind. It had been days since he last felt so at peace. Funny that there was a God in his self induced hell, Trowa thought; she was his higher calling.

He closed his eyes; they would talk in the morning after they both slept off their weariness. It was always something Middie did with her notes to him - she taught him life's little pleasures.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2  Prompt 11: Wind Chimes

**It's a Matter of the Heart: _Gundam Wing Drabbles_**

Prompt 11: _Wind Chimes_

He doesn't understand why she wants them, but then again, it doesn't really matter. Dorothy rarely asked him for anything, so who was he to deny her a pretty little trinket? He walked into the store following her rushed entrance, and sees her glazed look, fingering the hollowed pipes with a gentle fascination. He stands behind her briefly and then rests his head on her shoulder to peek over at the chimes she chose as her long blonde hair tickles his nose.

The chimes were beautiful and antique, made of polished silver with engraved ivy rounding the pipe's lengths. There was a bell crafted in the shape of an green ivy leaf stringing together the other chimes near the bottom, and the top was a decorated wooden base also etched with ivy. Hanging from the distance of the shop window, he couldn't fully appreciate the craftsmanship put into the piece, but now he gave a low whistle, whispering to her 'good choice'.

She sniffled then, and he turned his eyes to her face, noting in alarm the tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasted no time gathering her into his embrace and questioning what had brought about her tears.

"Oh Quatre, their just like the ones my grandfather gave me for my fifteenth birthday." He could only hold her gently as she cried into his shoulder, and whisper soothing words into her ear.

~Fin~


	3. Chapter 3  Prompt 5: Sword

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 5: _Sword_

She had fought long and hard in her youth, and now she had attained peace. Her kingdom was a beacon of hope to all who once sought war as their preferred means of absolution. The nations of Earth and the colonies regarded her as a keeper of the cage, which she obligingly filled the role. Her life, while her fellow classmates and friends played and learned, was clearly paved and pruned, forcing her footfalls to steadily follow the cobblestones laid before her. In a way she was lucky for that. She never lost her purpose or her desire, as she had seen many others experience. She skipped the pitfalls of confusion concerning her life and career, and now reclining behind her desk piled with proposals and other mundane paperwork, she asked herself what would have happened to her if a certain Gundam pilot hadn't interfered the way he did in her dull life.

He had caused her to question the unearned peace of her boring life, had forced her to fight both him and the world to express her beliefs as she rightfully felt she could, and brought her to tears for both the mistakes and successes she had accomplished. And as she wondered, she couldn't help but include him in her what-if scenario, pretending that instead of being the perfect solider and mercenary he was, that he was just another quiet school boy, who had a similar interest in a subject they shared. That they could have talked about it and expanded their friendship, learned about the world together. He would have asked her father for permission to date and they would be a splendid couple, attending all the milestone events of adulthood together, while continuing to become extensions of the same being . He would have asked her to marry him and she would accept, and they would start a life as she knew both of them deserved.

She shakes her head, understanding that this fantasy she desired was just an illusion of a life she should have had; but it wasn't with him. As two people who lost their families and their souls to this unforgiving world, they forfeited the privilege to a life of normalcy. Being so damaged from young ages makes you cold to behaviors that would be socially normal; and though they went about it in different circumstances, it had led them both to the exact same ending. They were providers of hope and strength for those much weaker than themselves, requiring self sacrifice to prevent others from falling vulnerable to revolution. Her people, the people of the world, were like innocent villagers and the threat of war was like an angry dragon waiting to pillage. The powerful were responsible for the lives of their innocent villagers.

So she brushed her loose corn silk locks into a ponytail and removed her jacket to rest on her chair as she looked through her documents with utter contempt. It was hours later that she felt warm, and being uncomfortably tired from her long work day, she sought the warmth to her, hugging it close to her heart. A gruff sigh was her response and she raised her eyelids to a half stare, seeing fabric and skin. Her head was tucked into someone's neck, her arms loosely tossed over her captor's shoulders. She felt strong hands gripping her thighs and upper back, which made her blush. Only one person was brave enough to hold her so intimately without fear to their reputation.

His cologne made her woozy, so she used her arms to wrap herself more tightly to his body, which sent another quiet rumble through his throat into her face. Awake but unwilling to lose contact, she whispered his name in that bemoaning manner she knew he couldn't resist. He pressed her closer to himself, and she relished at his acceptance of her.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard. It'll be a poor public image if you get hurt." His voice was quiet, but stern.

"You do. So can I."

"I'm a soldier. You are an elected official. We can't be compared on the same level of standard." She always loses this fight with him. It is true, however much she wanted to deny it. He was experienced physically and mentally, trained to be withstanding of pressure and fatigue. She was a self taught warrior who could only run as long as her determination allowed, but she fell far short of his capabilities. It upset her greatly, but she wasn't a killer or a monster. It was something she couldn't necessarily claim for him.

"I'll stop when you promise me."

He stopped walking, and she knew he was glaring at her as best he could. His grip tightened subtly, and he let out a frustrating breath the sent shivers through her. She clutched him more firmly, and giving into her temptation, kissed his beating pulse as softly as she could. He jumped ever so slightly before stating,

"I'm not what you need."

"You're what I want." Braving this territory for the first time, she lifted her head to face those intimidating Prussian blue orbs. "Aren't I allowed at least one thing I want out of this life? One thing I'm not supposed to have, but what I want? Tell me Heero, you're the only one with the answer." She tried to contain her emotions, knowing it would be used as her downfall, but she had been neglecting this conversation long enough.

They had fought a war together, on different sides at times with different friends and enemies, but they arrived at the solution together and in agreement. And now she was a leading ESUN chief and he was a foremost protector of the ESUN. But there was no way she could continue to lead her people if she wasn't even honest with herself in the prime. She continued to stare, reading his eyes as had learned to long ago but felt lost at what she saw. He gripped her to him again, forcing her head to land on his shoulder.

"I can't be what you need. I'm only meant to fight. You need someone who can do more than that for you." She smiled gently, happy that he hadn't outright refused her. Her fingers laced into the hairs at the base of his neck, as she whispered to him.

"You already are what I need. And whatever _we_ aren't, we can learn to be. Together." He was stalling here, mostly likely thinking about his response, but she waited. She had waited for him since the beginning, so she had no problem in waiting for him a little longer. When she heard him sigh, she knew the moment was here. Her world could either crumb the little hope she had and return to her dutiful existence, or it could allow her to have her tiny slice of heaven she so desperately craved.

"I'll try."

She recognized those two words held more meaning than a thousand flowery comments, and she chastely places a kiss to his neck again as he resumes his pace. If she had to fight the dragon on her own, she at least knew one fact that would keep her going. A warrior was only as powerful as its sword, and the sword was only as powerful as its wielder. She could remain confident now in the fact her sword wouldn't break under pressure.

~Fin~


	4. Chapter 4  Prompt 3: Story

AN: I had way too much fun with this one. I wanted to write a drabble that bordered on mature/silly themes, and yet retained a very high emotional content for the characters. And what better topic than 'the deed' can fulfill both? I also wanted to keep people guessing about who said what, but the language and personalities should be present enough to figure out. I couldn't stop laughing as I wrote the ending.

* * *

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 3: _Story_

"So who wants to start?" The answer was silence as those present pondered what had possessed them to agree to such a ridiculous form of entertainment. Then a throat cleared, and an elegantly proud, aristocratic voice rang through the air.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it. It was a strange sort of sweet that went somewhat kinky." A few gasps and giggles went round before a a brave soul questioned for further details. "It started out with a homemade dinner for our one year anniversary. Quatre is a fantastic cook, so besides the meal being superb, he imported my favorite wine from Italy, and fed me chocolates from Belgium which he got during his business trip to Earth. Of course, I was utterly flattered, and then he surprises me even more by dancing with me to some classical pieces he composed." Here the teller stops and takes a sip from her glass, while her companion on the left whines.

"Go on! That can't be the end seeing as nothing 'kinky' is even remotely present from that!" The addressed girl laughs a bit before replying,

"What's your rush Hilde? Do you want to share your story so badly you can't wait for me to quench my parched throat?" There were more laughs and comments but the teller settled them down. "Yes, so we were dancing, which I must tell you is quite difficult to do after finishing a bottle of very alcoholic wine, but Quatre was leading and doing so absolutely extraordinarily. Well, I remember saying to him that if he had done this back when we were on Libra, I would have gotten down on my hands and knees to thank him for such kind treatment. Of course, I meant it as an innuendo, but also in reference to the fact that he was the only one to ever think of me as a person, not an opponent for the enemy's side. He was quite intoxicated though, because he said to me, 'Well don't I still warrant the same sort of thank you for sticking by you now?'

"I couldn't help myself then, it was like he was telling me to, so I started undressing him, and then I gave him the best blow job of his life. And let me tell you, for being such a little guy, he does not lack _those _assets. After that, he treated me to some of the best I've ever had, I mean we had sex on his kitchen counter twice with some of the remaining dessert before we passed out till morning! I don't even know where he learned to be so. . . good with his hands! And it was honestly so arousing being able to _keep _turning him on by playing with dessert. Woah, just got a little hot and bothered there remembering that, haha. Anyway, ever since then he makes sure to buy chocolate cake on our monthly anniversaries." There were oohs and giggles and content sighs around the room.

"I'm jealous Dorothy. That sounds positively hot! I can't even imagine sweet Quatre doing something so sexual. You've got me all bothered too!" Doubling over with laughter, the short haired female blinked up cutely through her bangs at the blonde with barely contained mischief.

"Well, don't get any ideas Hilde, I'm not willing to share him with anyone. Besides, I don't think he'd ever be comfortable being intimate with more than one person."

"Haha, I can tell you Duo wouldn't be opposed to a threesome, I mean he's suggested I ask Relena before!" Two responses rang out simultaneously.

"What? Oh my god, Hilde, I hope you told him no!"

"Oh has he, haha? Why don't you share your first time with Duo, hmm?" Choosing to answer the latter, Hilde replied unabashed.

"The first? Well, it wasn't quite as fun as yours was, I can tell you that. I remember Duo and I were watching this show on tv after I braided his hair, you know, since it was late at night and neither of us could sleep. And of course, every popular series now has sex in like ever episode, so there it was playing out on the television, and I was nodding off on his shoulder because drama shows bore me a bit, when he turns to me and says 'you don't start screwing a girl just like that!'

"I'm a bit tired, so I just leisurely asked him if that wasn't, then how he would do it. He then takes me into his arms and starts kissing me all softly. Duo and I, we kiss a lot to begin with so I just thought he'd tell me when he finished, but he kept going. He starting touching me, massaging my shoulders and arms, very calm and sensual. Then he started moving southward till he got to my pj shorts. Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened from there. We did it right there on the couch, and it was amazing. I mean, I've been with him for how many years, thinking he only saw me as a casual friend and here he takes the lead and effectively makes us a couple. Anyway, as we lay there, he tells me 'That's how you do it with the girl of your dreams.'" People start laughing hysterically, and Dorothy pats Hilde's back, passing her the wine.

"Here, here! What a smooth jerk, getting into your pants and making a witty game out of a response." Hilde turned to Sally, who had made the comment, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"My thoughts exactly. Thank you for understanding my sarcasm perfectly. So Sally, you and Wufei? How did he manage to woo your heart?"

"Not exactly the romantic sort is he?" commented Relena, having had business dealings with the Chinese man and knowing his personality. Sally shook her head, and smiled at her girls. She was the oldest amongst all her friends by seven years, and they looked to her in many of their times of need. Including advice on the men in their lives who gave them every obstacle in the book. She sighed and started speaking to them in a motherly tone.

"Now now, just because he's no outward romantic like Mr. Winner or Mr. Maxwell, doesn't mean he's not an amorous guy. Wufei comes from a place where expressing yourself so freely was frowned upon, so he controls himself. I'm sure Heero is the same, right Relena? What about Trowa, Middie? They were all trained to be soldiers, so it's different for them. None of them are emotionless though, right?" There were some murmurs as the mood turned somber, but Hilde was having none of that.

"Well that's debatable in _someone's_ case, right Relena?" She winked at her best friend and they succeeded in eliminating the tension with their conspiratorial eyebrow and hand motions. The bleach blonde brought order once again by turning back to Sally.

"Ok Sally, sorry for the accusations. So how did he go for you, hmm?" Everyone riveted their attention to their elder, waiting in anticipation.

"Well, Wufei and I have a very different relationship. We built it on a foundation of respect, since as you know we both work together and live together. I try not to pry into his life too much, and he has always done the same. So it was actually the evening of April 18th, my birthday. I was doing some of my last paperwork, when an old friend of mine shows up at my office. He gives me this big bouquet of flowers and you know, hugs me, gives me a kiss and all that. He wants me to come to dinner to celebrate, but I tell him I can't, mostly because I was covering for Noin, and I was so tired.

"So we part ways, and I find Wufei waiting by my office door like I always do. I lock up for the night and head home with Wufei, carrying my flowers and whatnot. Now, the two of us usually talk on the way home, but Wufei is as silent as the dead, and when we get home, he just brushes passed me to his room. I ignore it, assuming he had a bad day, when I find that the kitchen has been arranged with a lovely dinner, my favorite meal. Wufei obviously remembered my birthday, and I thought he was upset that I had worked overtime and messed with his plan to give me a nice birthday dinner. So I head up to his room, to say thank you and to tell him we can save the dinner, but I find him sitting on his bed, head in his hands.

"I know something's wrong so I come to him and start rubbing his back. It worried me that he didn't hear me enter or register I was near him, what with his training and reflexes. I starting asking him what's wrong and all he can say to me is, "I've lost again, I've lost Sally, too." The room is heavy with silence. Each girl looked at Sally with deep apprehension, wanting to know where this tale was leading. Their previous banter seems lifetimes away as they registered the meaning and power of Sally and Wufei's intimacy. Middie even gulped in nervousness at Sally's pause. Taking in all the pleading eyes, Sally continued in her wise voice.

"Of course at this point, I'm nervous, seeing as my partner is so distraught it was making me upset. I get down in front of him and start shaking him, telling he hasn't lost anything and I was right here. But he keeps mumbling that line to himself again, and I lost my calm. And then I slapped him. It was the first time I'd ever done that to him, had any sort of physical confrontation and it definitely snapped him out of it. But I was upset girls, I started to cry. I was yelling at him too, saying that he was an idiot to be saying those things when I was right in front of him, but he looked through me as if I were invisible to him.

"And then hell broke over. He screamed right back at me, telling me how stupid I was to think he didn't see me. That all he ever saw was me. And it ended up, he thought that my friend who came to see me that day was my lover or something, so he assumed he lost his chance with me. So I let it be known I was only interested in him despite our outward neutrality, and well, the rest as we say, was history. That was also the night he proposed to me, which had been his intention at dinner." With a big smile, Sally flashed her marriage ring at them again, and there was a chorus of aws and thank gods.

"Was it good?" asked Relena apprehensively, wanting to know the skimmed over details of the story that they had originally decided to share. Sally smiled again and nodded her head.

"It was like something out of an erotic dream." There was laughter and happiness throughout the room. Sally poked Relena in her ribs, posing the question to her. "What about you Ms. Darlian, why don't you give us your take home experience with Mr. Right?" The said girl blushed profusely, unable to remove the attention from herself. As a woman constantly in the spotlight she shouldn't be unnerved; these women, however, were he closest female companions and divulging information to them on such a personal matter made her quite embarrassed.

"I don't know. If. . . If Heero ever found out I told you. . . He might just murder you all. . ." Dorothy scoffed while Sally laughed heartily. Middie was gulping in nervousness again at the statement, and Hilde threatened she already knew and would tell the others if Relena didn't. Sighing in defeat, the Vice Foreign Minister gathered her wits and her began her account.

"It was. . .it was. . .itwasinsidehismobilesuit'scockpitafteramission." She his her face in her hands as the others besides Hilde stared, not understanding her rushed words.

". . .What?" It was the first time Middie had started a conversation since the beginning of the game. Relena felt a hand rubbing her back, and sighed again at Hilde's coaxing.

"Lena, it's no big deal. We've all done it, so it's ok if you really don't wanna tell. We just thought it'd be ok for you to share with all of us, since we're all like BFFs and won't tell a soul. If you're really not comfortable though, we can forget about it." Relena thought for a moment, wanting to take offer so generously provided for her. But, it wouldn't be fair since so far, difficult experience or not, the girls were willing to share the cherished secret of theirs. With this knowledge, she lifted her face to look at the concerned countenances staring back at her and shyly smiled.

"No, no, sorry. I just felt. . . never mind. Forgive my reluctance. What I said was, that it was inside his mobile suit's cockpit after a mission." Here, the girls who didn't know all gave some confused expressions while Hilde put on a cheeky smile. Knowing they were going to ask, she beat them to it.

"Heero had been away for nearly a month on a special mission. And being as busy as he was, he hadn't had the time or the means, I don't know which, to contact me. So Hilde had phoned my office less than half an hour after he got back to the Preventer's base to tell me, and I nearly flew over to the base to see him, despite my workload and everything else I had to do. When I arrived, Hilde met me and took me to the mobile suit hanger with her access ID, and then left with a few other engineers who had done the check over of his Gundam. So it was him, not knowing I was there, and me alone in the hanger.

"He was working on something inside his cockpit, so I walked over, jumped the railing and threw myself at him. If he didn't have his amazing reflexes, I'm sure I'd be a dead woman today, but granted his abilities he caught me, though he was quite startled by my presence. He asked me what I was doing here, and I said that I heard he came back and I honestly couldn't wait to see him. Then, I kind of jumped him, started kissing him and feeling him up. I was really surprised he didn't throw me out or put a gun to my head, but actually responded as if he had thought about me and missed me as much as I had him. So we continued and we ended up making love in his cockpit chair." Hilde was a Cheshire cat, while Sally gave a long whistle. Dorothy could only smirk and nod her head in absolute approval. Middie was tinged red, but she was grinning regardless. Relena herself was feeling the adrenaline of the memory, how raw and powerful and beautiful the moment had been.

"Now that's kinky! I should try that with Duo sometime, it sounds like a huge turn on."

"I take it 'made love' here means you were thoroughly pleased with the experience?" Dorothy said to her fellow politician. Relena only smirked back.

"It was mind blowing and has been pleasurable ever since then in all sorts of ways." She winked, and Hilde couldn't contain herself. The cat calls echoed loudly as the girls had a grand time.

"So that just leaves you Middie." The attention focused on the last blonde who hadn't shared her moment. Said girl was a little embarrassed, but she felt comfortable enough with her private life that she could share it with her close friends who also had Gundam pilot lovers. She tucked her locks behind her ear and entangled her fingers into her shirt sleeve.

"Trowa and I, well I never really thought we could have something together. After all, I assumed he hated my guts for what I did, but at least he accepted me as a fellow Preventer. So I tried to be as friendly and non forward as possible, since I knew what he was like. The quiet sort don't like being forced into anything unless it's of their own volition. One day, I happened to be looking for him to give him new details on his mission, and he wasn't anywhere to be found; being the Resourcer I am, I talked to a few people and figured out he was in the training room.

"When I arrived in the training room, Trowa was, well, a sexy mess. He was all sweaty and intense; shirtless, with his bangs stuck to his face, holding himself up on a one handed handstand. All I saw was rippling muscle and perfect posture, and, lord, anyway he was like an Adonis. So I dropped all the paperwork and reports I had in my arms, causing a huge clatter and a big mess. Of course he noticed me, and being the gentleman he is, came to help me. As we collected my work, we touched hands a few times and then I brought him up to date on the report about his mission. He took his report from me, and I had thought that was it for our chance encounter.

"Trowa surprised me then, by asking me what had caught my attention and made me so scattered. He never misses anything, I tell you, though usually he has more tact than to bring someone's downfall to center stage. Of course I wasn't thinking straight and told him that _he_ made me lose my focus. You should have seen the smirk on his face. He then invades my personal space and gets so close I feel his body heat radiating off of him. It made me more confused, but he starts asking me all these questions. And answering uncensored, I ended up telling him I thought he was appealing, and I wouldn't mind being his workout partner. And, umm, he had told me that was great since he was looking for a workout partner, so we. . . Worked out."

"Woah, wait, so you did it in the training room, like on the workout mats? Right there?" Hilde exclaimed, unable to contain her disbelief. When the blonde merely nodded, the petite raven haired girl started praising her bravery.

"It's not a big deal. It was late in the evening so the possibility of someone walking in on us was nearly zero percent. I'm sure he figured that much out as well, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed himself to lose control like that. At that point though, I doubt neither he or I would have cared even if we had an audience. It was just so perfect and fulfilling, and besides being a smooth and long affair, afterward we showered together too." Here she giggled before turning her head to the girl sitting on her right. " I definitely understood your confusion about exceptional hand techniques, Dorothy. I can't even begin to imagine where Trowa picked up tricks like that, though I wasn't complaining in the least. Maybe he and Quatre learned it together?"

Their female minds fell into the gutter then, and they started making all sorts of jokes concerning their pilots and strange love affairs occurring.

"Well, I don't really care what they do, so long as Heero comes back to me at the end of the day. I can honestly say my life would be incomplete if he wasn't with me."

"Yes, I think we can all vouch the same thought. Alright ladies, guess what? The casserole is done, and so is the stew. I believe we can now sit down to a quiet dinner together as was the original plan." Sally placed the food items on the table, where the rest of the party waited patiently.

"Quiet? Since when have our girls' nights ever been quiet? I mean look at our before dinner conversation!" the pacifist posed offhandedly, filling her plate generously with the stew Sally cooked. Everyone commented in an affirmative and continued to help themselves to the meal.

"Finally, food. Just thinking about shacking up gets my appetite roaring," Hilde heartily laughed, reaching for the main course.

"Agreed. My only regret for this evening is that I will not be following up dinner with some fancy handwork." Dorothy coyly phrased as she took the salad from Relena.

"Dorothy!" Middie exclaimed, embarrassed by her brazen comment. The girls laughed even harder.

* * *

There was silence all around the little room, as five figures gathered around a microphone with different facial expressions ranging from ridiculously pleased to downright pissed. If anyone ever got wind of such stories, the men would have to return to being merciless soldiers. This information was precious and kill worthy. No one could outside of those present could hear these recountings.

"Well, damn man, did you really. . ."

"Duo."

"Sorry Trowa."

"Maxwell, I suggest you forget you heard anything tonight. It'd be better for all of us if your mouth didn't find an opportunity to ruin our reputations."

"Agreed."

"Hey, at least I can be proud of myself. Even your lovely wife doted on my capabilities of love. And Dorothy and Middie sure seemed pleased with _some people's_ expertise. "

"Duo, please don't. You're embarrassing me. Even more so than Dorothy and her story telling."

"Duo."

"Duo, I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

"Geez, okay, okay. Shutting up now. I'd like to be able to see Hilde again for a romantic evening of passion."

Silence.

"Heero?"

A grunt.

"Would it be alright if I stole that cockpit scheme?"

"Be my guest."

~Fin~**  
**


	5. Chapter 5  Prompt 25: Lightning

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 25: _Lightning_

They say lightning never strikes twice. Well, I definitely have a bone to pick with whoever made up that piece of horse crap. Staring at my companion throwing a tantrum, I can only rub my temples in irritation.

"Damn it! We're going to be so late! How in God's name did the car get hit? I mean what are the chances of us, our car, getting hit by damn lightning! And not once, but twice! Accidents, I can understand, engine break down, fine ok. But lightning? Not even hail or snow or mud, but lightning!"

The light above was being overtaken by the dark clouds shifting with the light wind. I squint into the splintered hole where the hood of my car once used to be. The charred hood metal is melting into the internal wiring, which shorted out, and the values had exploded from the impact. The pistons were dented in several places, leading me to one conclusion. The car was complete destroyed and useless to us. Slamming my hands onto the somewhat solid remains, I let out a long breath. During my investigation, my companion had been whining without pause.

"Why, why, why, why, Why, WHY, WHY, WHY? Of all the days to have an unfortunate event, why does it have to be Catherine's bridal rehearsal? And what stops us? Can't even be blamed on an jerk who can't drive. It's just a car failure! And by lightning no less!" The dim billows above swirled as she fretted.

I was getting thoroughly aggravated, both by the situation and the endless chatter. We were stuck on a country road in Lavalette, near the French city of Toulouse, trying to get to a wedding rehearsal for my sister and her fiancée . The route obviously wasn't frequented, and what worried me was that no one would come searching for us until hours later. But the worst detail was the pacing female to my left wearing a path into the dirt and prattling on about the circumstances.

"Gods, I was supposed to bring the music so Iria could finalize the dance choreography! And to do the check over on the menu! And now because of a lightning storm I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a demolished car! I mean, how did it even hit us when we are surrounded by tall trees? I ca-"

"Middie. Be Quiet." I tried to be angry, but I came across as cold and commanding. She instantly looked up to me, her mouth hanging open mid-word. Knowing me as well as she did, Middie understood how upset I was, but she couldn't resist her own aggravation. She bravely strides over to me, staring into my one visible eye. I look back at her aquamarine orbs, noticing her frustration and her fears.

"Don't order me around Trowa Barton. There is nothing worse than being stuck in our situation right now! Do you realize we are vehicle less, out on a dirty road in a foreign country and no one knows we are here?" She tried to be livid, but she sounded more upset than anything else. This was evidenced by the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, I am quite aware of our circumstances. That doesn't mean your commentary or your pacing is going to magically relocate us to my sister's rehearsal. I suggest you quiet down and let me figure this out."

Slap. Water was running down her cheeks when I turned my face back to her. I knew right away I had said the wrong criticism at the worst possible moment. My face stung where her petite hand landed on my cheek, and the only consolidation I had was that my bangs covered any visible reddening.

"Don't pretend this isn't an issue, it's your _sister's_ wedding, for heaven's sake! You, above all others, are expected to be there as support for your sister! Doesn't it bother you that you can't be her pillar? That because of some freak occurrence you are going to disappoint her!"

Here the weather decided to display its dissatisfaction with the situation too, as water fell from the sky to hit the two of us repeatedly. If the rain wasn't a reprimand for my actions, I can't imagine a worse punishment. Her tears were mixing with the rain water on her face, making her appear so fragile as her dress began to clink, leaving her to look like a kicked puppy.

The choppy blonde locks, which she kept short, were plastered to her forehead, and she started shivering from the cold water as she continued to wait for me to speak. Great, the Fates really weren't on our side today. I take Middie's arm, pulling her somewhat forcefully toward the now useless car and unceremoniously cast her into the back seat, slamming the door so she would be protected from the rain. I walk over to take a look at the engine one more time, rain soaking into my plaid shirt and my jeans.

Knowing that nothing could be done, I turn and lean against the hood, shut my eyes and lift my head skyward. The water slides down my neck into my shirt, my bang affixing to my left facial sphere. I plan out how to apologize to Middie. She didn't have to offer to travel with me to pick up Catherine's cake from her professional chef friend. Nor did she have to go out of her way to pick up a wedding gift for me seeing as I left my original one back at the Preventer base.

Pushing off, I walk back around toward the rear door, and let myself in. Shutting the door, I glance at Middie who has pushed herself into the farthest corner, arms wrapped around her knees and head tucked away. She's obviously been crying, though her shaking could be from the cold. I quietly sigh as I remove my shirt and start wringing it out. I then move on to my jeans.

"I apologize for my behavior. I am worried about Catherine's wedding and our current situation, and I took out my frustration on you. That wasn't right of me." She sniffles. "I'm sorry." She lifts her head then, and mumbles something. I attempt to remain neutral as I reach over and tug on her strap. "Take it off and get dry. Otherwise you'll catch a cold, and then you'll definitely be out of commission for the wedding." She turns her head, trying to hide her blush. But doing as she's told, Middie slowly takes off her dress and proceeds to wring it out as well.

I looked outward into the rainstorm, being courteous of my female companion. I prop up my leg to rest my arm on my knee. It looked like we'll be inside for quite a while. The rain showed no sign of letting up in the near future. There is suddenly a warmth on my arm, and then Middie is tucking herself into my side, between the space left by my arm and leg. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, different from the stinging I felt earlier. But I control it.

"I'm cold." It's her way of an explanation at my confused look. Pushing herself closer, she brings her face within reach of my face, and presses a kiss to it. It's as if an electric shock passed through me, though not it a negative manner. "You're forgiven." Smirking at her, I rub her arm to generate some heat. I know at least being stuck together won't be as awful as I first thought.

"Trowa?" I catch her eyes with mine, letting her know she has my full attention. "When do you think they'll come looking for us?" To this I shrug slightly.

"I don't know. But Catherine will notice us missing and they'll send out a missing person's report. Or someone may come down the road and help us. I wouldn't worry though. I mean we survived lightning striking us twice. We can definitely last a few hours through a rain storm." She quietly laughed in agreement, and chose to kiss my cheek again, it the exact spot as before.

They say lightning never strikes twice. Well, I definitely don't mind it striking multiple times as long it comes from her lips.

~Fin~


	6. Chapter 6  Prompt 10: Rice

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 10: _Rice_

Swish. Gurgle, gurgle, swish, swish. Tap tap tap.

He didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. It seems . . . disturbing for a man of his caliber, of his talent to be assigned such a mundane task. I voice it to him.

"We were once soldiers Wufei. And today, to some extent, we still are. However, times have changed and with the times, we must change ourselves if we are to adapt."

"This is adaptation?"

"In a way. After all, we all have proficient capabilities when our angels aren't guarding us and providing for us." I scoff here at his implication. He turns to look at me. His viridian eye is creased at the corner from his smile.

Clink, clunk. Plop, squelch, squelch. Plop.

He deposits it in front of me, and I can't help but be frustrated. He has all the answers, even when I'm incapable of even searching for them. How can someone so singular be so multifaceted? I want to bang my hand onto the table and make a scene, but my broken wrist would not agree to such treatment. We make the collective sounds in unison.

Munch. Crunch, crunch, swish, munch, crunch.

"So?" It's a simple enough statement.

"It's not sticky enough."

"I'm sorry that I don't know how to make rice like Sally does, but I think Catherine's method tastes fine."

I ignore his comment; I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his version secretly pleases me.

~Fin~


	7. Chapter 7  Prompt 23: Path

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 23: _Path_

_

* * *

The path started out as dust, mud, and grass. It was wild, untamed, unexplored. No one would transverse it._

_

* * *

_

Walking down a worn path, he thinks to himself how lucky he truly is. Out of all the atrocities he's had to suffer in his life, giving up could have been so easy. Yet, someone in the great beyond, or perhaps two particular someones, kept him out of difficult troubles that would most likely have caused his death.

Thinking back upon these two people who had given him a new life made him frown. As a child, he took them for granted, their kindness and limitless love, their unbound patience with his temper and pessimistic world view. But most of all, he never appreciated their powerful sense of justice and peace, which they displayed without any violence. As a bringer of death, he sincerely felt unworthy of being called their son. Only until after he had lost them, did he come to realize what a loss the world suffered from the demise of two perfect beings.

* * *

_The path is traveled, and slowly dust, mud, and grass are worn away. The path is etched into solid ground with tiny footsteps._

_

* * *

_They were his light today, however. Their deaths, though tragic and painful, brought about a rage that pushed him into being a fighter, both literally and figuratively. If he were to pinpoint all the effects of becoming a Gundam pilot, fighting for and against the world, and keeping it safe today, he could stem it all back to his Father and his Sister.

And though he was not a man of the faith, more so a man of agnosticism, he wouldn't find it farfetched that his guardian angels had sent his many little pleasures in his life to make up for his miserable beginnings. The first experience could have been Professor G who, though antagonistic and sardonic, took care of him and provided a mentor figure in his disorganized life. The second could coincide with his first, the attainment of the Deathscythe, his buddy and means of fighting. Though most wouldn't see this as a gift but as a cursed responsibility, he relished in having the brains and the skills to efficiently pilot such a beauty.

* * *

_The path is worn away, first by one person, then from a distance by two. Markers appear on the path, though they aren't yet needed._

_

* * *

_

His third, and perhaps most significant, introduction came from four boys, for that is what they were at the time. These fellow soldiers, though vastly different from each other and himself, became a foundation for him. He built upon them a source of believe and mutual respect, even going as far as a comfort and friendship. Though quiet and reserved people by nature, the fundamental reverence shared manifested in a support system that he had lacked since his beloved childhood spent with his family.

He even had what he had once thought was irreplaceable in his current life, that of a fellow man who was his 'almost' everything. A best friend, if you will. Many see the relationship as cold and unrequited, but those who have not lived and observed what they had together, couldn't begin to comprehend. He needed emotional safety, not words of meaningless value. And from his best friend, he received that and so much more.

_

* * *

_

_The path is paved by the walkers, making it easier to see, although not easier to cross. The markers are old, faded, but not lost._

* * *

His most prized life pleasure came in the form of a young lady. She was nothing more than an obstacle, but when the claws of fate gripped him tightly, he saw that beyond the barrier was a person who could see. Genuinely see. There were his flaws, his reputation, his mannerisms, his career choice, his beliefs; they were all inappropriate for a girl of her quality, but she never faltered, never ran. Accepting him without cause or reservation, she made him appreciate his life for its worth.

His angels outdid themselves, providing a heaven in disguise for an undeserving individual as he saw himself. Though separated from him, they pursued his happiness from the grave, this even the disbeliever couldn't deny. So he did what he could for them, bringing them flowers to rest on unmarked graves in rubbled remains. Not by the commemorative plaque, but where he buried them, together in her garden she devotedly nourished.

He knows their love for him when he turns to depart from their resting places on the anniversary, for there in the distance is his love and his confidant. They look to him with neutral expressions, but he hears their invisible concern. It's the same ever year, but he appreciates their support deeply. Because when they get into the car together and head home, his family will watch over him, both in this world and from the next.

_

* * *

The path was complete, with light for travel even when the road was compressed with darkness. The path is known, understood, and protected. All seek to transverse it.

* * *

_

~Fin~


	8. Chapter 8 Prompt 7: Bamboo

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 7: _Bamboo_

"She wants bamboo doors."

"Why bamboo? What's wrong with a French door?"

"Why do you know the difference in door styles to begin with?"

"Catherine."

"Oh. Right. I forget I'm not the only one with sisters."

"And a disquieting girlfriend."

"And a- hey! Don't be mean Trowa. So she has a flavor for exotic furnishings. That doesn't make her strange."

"No, but her previous fixation with warfare along with her flamboyant addiction toward Relena and curious preference for shaping her eyebrows, does."

"Trowa! We all have our past issues that we wish to forget and retract. And don't be awful, or I'll disown you."

"No you won't."

"Oh? What makes you so sure? I don't tolerate anyone harassing my girlfriend, no matter her imperfections."

"Because I'm your partner. Your best friend. I mean more to you than anyone else, save perhaps your family. And as Duo so eloquently mentioned the other night, 'bros before hoes'."

". . . Hehe. . .haha. . . Ahahahahaha. Wow Trowa. I never thought I'd see the day. However true that statement is, though, don't-"

"Call her names. Sorry. Surrounded by bad influences lately."

"Haha, I can tell. I know the only reason you do that is to irk me."

"Why would I irk you purposefully?"

"Because you're my best friend and I'm the only person who will stand for it. You won't irk Catherine because she loves to verbally banter. And you can't irk Middie. She'll cry, even if they're fake tears, and you'll fold under her tears. Whipped anyone?"

"Look who's talking."

"At least I don't make Dorothy cry."

"Because you know that shopping for furniture gets you in her good books."

"So get the bamboo?"

"I still say French, but if she wants bamboo, get the bamboo."

"What would I do without you Trowa?"

"You'd be putty in that woman's hands because of your far too complying nature."

"Do you know why?"

"For the exact same reasons I 'fold' under Middie's tears. You care for her far more than should be acceptable."

~Fin~


	9. Chapter 9 Prompt 16: Past

NOTE: this is long, because it was fun to write.

BUT, I know nothing, absolutely nothing about Wicca culture, Chinese shamanism, spirituality or the French language. All these things were Google researched so I'm sincerely sorry if I totally messed up any concepts or the French I used xDDD. I'm sorry! This was a ridiculous plot bunny that I wanted to make a tad more realistic. It can be blamed on my festering cold and watching horror films on the TV during my sickness xD. So then, with my apology in writing, enjoy anyway!

* * *

**It's a Matter of the Heart: **_**Gundam Wing Drabbles**_

Prompt 16: _Past_

Hilde wonders who drugged their coffees this morning and thought of this stupid plan.

Wait. . . . . . .Duo.

Standing in front of the abandoned old mental asylum, eight people were looking up into the ominous windowless openings and the now open doorway.

"This is illegal, we could get arrested Duo! Like, legit in trouble for breaking and entering!" She hung to his sleeve for dear life, hoping that some freak occurrence will suddenly bring him to his senses.

"Who's gonna mind, Dee? The ghosts?" He laughed at her foolishness, rubbing her jacket clad shoulder with gusto. He found this all a big joke, but Hilde wasn't as relaxed as most of the party seemed to be. Her grandmother was a Wicca, and though in this day and age superstition seemed irrational, she knew the current unwelcoming presences her grandmother had taught her to avoid should not be challenged. Hilde didn't dare voice her fears, however, for fear of being ridiculed and exposed.

The only relief she could gather was that her friend and classmate, Middie, seemed just as uncomfortable as she felt. The blonde was twirling a short lock of hair rapidly, while running her eyes all around the group and occasionally back to the old building. Her eyebrows were angled downward in a frown, and her other hand was firmly clasped to her gymnast boyfriend's arm. Trowa, conversely, seemed unperturbed by the circumstances, though he said he'd only do this to humor Duo, and then receive his reward.

Duo had, brilliantly as always, told their group about the haunted asylum during lunch today, explaining the weird incidents people experienced from the neighborhood ghosts _stuck _there. And deeming it completely harmless, seeing as he was an atheist, he wanted to investigate and use his research as his senior paper. Then, after a well placed comment from Hilde and Quatre, he brought upon them a challenge. Investigate the asylum with him and prove your fearlessness, or refuse the challenge and be labeled a coward. At this point everyone readily accepted, not seeking to ruin their reputation the last year of their high school careers.

Heero, her classmate from 3A, agreed with Duo under the condition that he could also use the topic as part of his already started paper. His secret sweetheart and her best mate, Relena, was also on the wagon after some coercing from the dastardly Duo. Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy to different degrees all gave the affirmative, though Trowa bargained his presence only if Duo would get his competition pictures out of the yearbook; that and Middie's agreement, for the two had a date premeditated that evening. Middie reluctantly agreed, saying that she didn't want to ruin Trowa's fun and that her brothers would never be able to locate her if her date took place in a abandoned hospital. Hilde had caved after that, seeing as she her reputation painted her as fearless.

The only contrary response came from Wufei, their enigmatic and spiritual friend. Wufei hadn't spoken since Duo started his tale, and only commented after the voting between the others had concluded.

"I wouldn't do this Maxwell. Spirits, especially those who had their lives taken from them before their time, are often hazardous and manipulative. Whether or not you feel they exist, crossing them won't be in your favor. It may even cost you your _life_." Hilde could remember chills overtaking her after Wufei spoke. He rose from their lunch gather in the courtyard, and pointedly looked her straight in the eye before leaving them, she recalled.

That look had haunted her all day, and she almost sensed a warning passed to her from the Chinese student. She felt it violently now, as she glanced back at the darkened structure. So many feelings were telling her this was wrong and that she should bolt. But the possibility of something befalling her friends prevented her from running. If she ran and they got hurt, Hilde would never absolve herself for not attempting to stop this madness.

"So, let's do this people!" Duo, with Hilde still hanging on, gestured to them and started into the shadowy and broken doorway. Looking backward to her classmates, she noted Dorothy following with an air of boldness, with Heero in hot pursuit. Relena played tag along to catch up to Heero, grabbing Quatre's arm in the process to pull him with her. Finally in the last traces of moonlight, Hilde saw Trowa coaxing Middie forward as the girl had fearful doe eyes and was whispering quickly. Turning back to the front, Hilde was thankful for Duo's flashlights shining the way as she slipped her arm around his torso.

What visible space Hilde could see was dusty. The large entrance and hallway was filthy, motes flying up as they shuffled around. The grand staircase to the left, once most likely a beautiful piece of architecture, had cracks and gapping holes in the marble, with the steps in no better condition. Cobwebs covered all corners, and even filled the cracks in the staircase and walls. As they ambled, crunches could be heard from the broken glass and chipped paint flakes everywhere. An occasional broken metal pipe or sheet was about, alongside furniture in various states of disarray.

A shout was heard as Relena encountered a dismembered chair, hitting her knee into the seat that lay on its side and protruded its two and a half legs. Stumbling into it further, Relena would have fallen had Quatre not clutched her arm to belay the tumble.

"Everything ok?" Heero questioned her from the far left, where he had bent over to examine some browned papers. It seemed he had started collecting the fragile sheets before the disruption.

"Y-yes. Sorry, I thought I saw a cat or something scurry away from the top of the stairs and lost myself for a moment." She patted Quatre's arm in thanks and opted to collect her golden locks into a low ponytail.

"Yes, I thought I saw something run up there too," Quatre added, running his flashlight over the top of the barely visible stairs. Nobody gave an affirmative to if there was any further movement.

Hilde could feel the burning chill as ice shivered through spine. Something was up there and whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. Her trained eyes searched for the tell tale signs of trouble, but nothing other than the flimsy strands of cobwebs hung in the still air above the stairs.

"Then let's go check it out! Nothing down here that's gonna be fun to write about, right buddy?" He addressed Heero who arrived at her side with a neutral expression, and her classmate merely shrugged. Hilde felt the tug of his arm as he started making his way over and the nervousness in her stomach bubbled with anxiety.

"Duo, don't be stupid! Those damaged stairs could start breaking under our feet, and you don't even know if the floorboards upstairs will hold up! Let's just get out of here before anyone gets hurt!" She let herself take a haughty tone, but didn't know how long her persona would remain undisclosed.

"Come on Dee, they're obviously broken but it's marble. I doubt we'll fall there and this place isn't that bad where we'd start falling through floorboards-"

"Maybe Hilde is right." Everyone's eyes travel to Middie who hasn't taken her orbs off the location Relena and Quatre had pointed out movement. Trowa, in turn, hadn't bothered with reconnaissance and let his gaze linger solely on his troubled girlfriend.

"Middie?" he asked quietly beside her. Everyone could hear his concerned tone in the stillness of the sanatorium. She seemed to have snapped out of her ravine for she shook her head and observed the confused gazes of all around her.

"Sorry! I just mean, you can never be too sure in a place like this. I think we should all stick to the first floor and prevent any potential injuries. After all, who'd want to be the one to explain why we needed medical assistance in an abandoned asylum right?" Her awkward laughter somewhat soothed the tension building in the air, but the midnight haired tomboy knew at that moment that Middie was no ordinary girl. She sensed something wrong just as much as Hilde did.

Ease settled into the party as the majority agreed to stay on the first floor for their own safety. However, Duo had proclaimed that, with or without them, he would still venture upward if nothing of interest could be found on the main level. She supposed she would fight that battle when it arrived, so Hilde let herself be taken forward into the omnipotent darkness with less stress. It felt somewhat better the further they moved into this particular portion of the institution.

Dorothy happily tapped the wall as they moved, the repeated thump-thump settling into a sort of background music for the visitors. Her fingers left an odd echo that seemed to ring out further ahead of them, but no one was yet annoyed enough to protest. Relena had kept close to Hilde and looped her free arm to insistently drag her away from her boyfriend. She obviously wanted some emotional support but Heero was either too unapproachable at the moment or Relena wanted girl time with her. Either way, the feisty teen felt it wasn't the right sentiment for this eerie situation. Maybe it was just Hilde's imagination but the air rang with a dropping sense of comfort and a bizarre, almost wispy creak from the occasional ceiling corner.

They had started popping their heads into a few rooms with little treasure found, though Heero continued to drop down and search for aged delicate papers scattered on the floor. Maybe they were records or newsprints? Old articles were always good resource material, Hilde supposed. Her focus continued to remain on the plummeting feeling of safety and the rattling noises that cropped up here and there. Quatre, being the courteous individual he was, opted to help Heero with his task, but the persistent collection of browned paper was irritating the journey's instigator.

"Jeez, nothing but decommissioned paper and defunct junk in here. This is totally turning into a waste of my time! Whoever said this place was haunted obviously feared his own shadow or something!" The braided teenager kicked a rusty stool into a nearby wall and winced when the seat crashed through the decaying wood. This place really was falling to pieces.

"Hey, check it out Duo. There's something in there." Quatre, ever the proper sort, crouched down to take in the damage Duo had caused with his little tantrum. In the streams of the flashlights Hilde made out a curious glint in his eye at the finding as her boyfriend squatted down to investigate.

"Huh, you're right. I wonder what that is? Let me reach in and pull it out. . ." Before anyone could berate him for the foolishness of such an act, he already stuck his arm into the wall opening after he tugged the chair free and began moving it around within the blackened depths.

"Oh! I got it, let's bring home the bacon. . ." He tried hauling out whatever was in his grasp, but the stiff object didn't want to budge. At his request, Heero and Quatre grasped his back to pull him, along with his plunder, out with more force. A portion of the wall shuttered and torn under their combined efforts and out came Duo and his prize.

Many voices screamed.

"OH SHIT!"

"It's a body, a dead body!"

"Get it off, GET IT OFF!"

"Oh my lord!"

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Hilde fell onto her bottom and scooted backward on the dusty, littered floor yelling out 'I told you this was a bad idea'. She only stopped when she bumped into a pair of legs, and looked up to find Dorothy staring horrified into her hand, hyperventilating. Her infamous grey brows knitted down in revulsion, and the midnight haired teen was surprised something like this would set her off. The blonde usually loved creepy and jostling events like these, but she obviously found the dead body Duo tossed off of him disturbing.

"I-it's ok Dor, I mean it's n-not ok, but it's a dead person so it c-can't hurt us. . ." Her perturbed laugh tapered off as she saw the other girl shake her head in a negative. Instead of verbally replying, Dorothy flipped the hand she examined to face Hilde and nothing could keep the girl from shrieking out.

"Oh shit! It's blood, you're bleeding Dorothy!" Everyone now had backed up together into a tight circle and unanimously looked at the long haired blonde's hand. Quatre quickly took the back of her hand into his own and questioned her with worry as Hilde stood up to get closer.

"Dorothy, what happened? When did you cut yourself?" Her head again slowly motioned left to right in a negative response as she spoke. Hilde was disgusted at the browning liquid pooled in her fingers and palm before a thought ran through her. Browning blood? Drying blood?

"It's not mine, my hands don't hurt from a cut or anything. B-but I was t-tapping the walls . . ."

The flashlights in Trowa and Heero's hands immediately bounced to the walls and their horror could only amplify at the random splatters and streaks of drying blood trailed over portions of the partitions. A palm print here and there attributed to where Dorothy had innocently played her drumming game. Relena couldn't contain her disgust as she screamed again and buried her face into her palms to calm her rattled nerves.

"S-someone was killed! And stuffed in a wall! How gruesome, it's just inhumane!" Relena sniffled and Middie took the cue to gently rub her back. "And there's blood when apparently this place has been abandoned for decades! There could be a serial killer hiding in here! I want to leave!" Duo remained silent as he shone his flashlight all around the room to note any other harrowing features they clearly overlooked.

How could they miss something as obvious as blood stained walls? Was their attention that fixated on the floor that something like this could be distracted from? Hilde was ready to shout to Hell and back about leaving, but others apparently felt just as eager.

"I'm done. This isn't something to joke with guys. I'm taking Dorothy home, and I think it'd be best if we all followed suit-" He is cut off by the addressed girl as she turned on her heel and ran out into the decrepit hallway, her Mary Janes clicked against the different materials scattered around and slowly disappeared.

"Dorothy!" The blonde Arabic teen didn't bother to wait as he took off after his distressed girlfriend, ignoring the shouts of the others to not separate. Having no choice left to them, the remaining six exited their current room and shuffled quickly down their traveled path. The lights that bounced on the corridors showed them that their obliviousness was vast; there were smudges here too of matted blood that they hadn't bothered to see. Relena hiccuped in torment at the sight as they ran, to which surprisingly Heero was unaccepting of; Hilde saw he grasped her hand in his own so they could remain together as they went.

Eventually they reached the atrium of the asylum, their entry point, but saw neither of the blonds present. Their flashlights shined onto every available portion, but their friends were not present in the chilly, silent, and dilapidated foyer.

"DOROTHY! QUATRE!" Duo bellowed out. He was shushed by a few people but he rebuked them fiercely. "I don't give a damn anymore about this place! We need to find them and skedaddle! I want nothing to do with blood and dead bodies!"

"It was your idea to come here in the first place genius!" Hilde couldn't help the anger that seeped into her. She tried to warn him of the stupidity of this activity hadn't she?

"Please don't yell Hilde. Let's just find them and get out of here." Middie's distraught tone rang out to her, agreeing with her internal sentiment but seeing reason in a logical evacuation. Trowa, Heero and a whimpering Relena all consented to the thought.

"Right, sorry for being the idiot I am Dee, blah blah blah, I'll apologize later! DOROTHY! QUATRE!" he shouted again.

"They're not answering. Do you think they went out to the courtyard?" Trowa quietly questioned Heero, but his friend replied that they would hear the racket and respond to them if they were just outside.

"And this place is huge, if they went further inside the asylum, they very well might not hear us calling to them through padded rooms and sound proof halls." Relena's interpretation met with understanding and consensus. At this point something within Hilde froze; she could physically feel the air temperature fall, but inside her senses roared for safety, protection, anything that kept whatever was in this place as far as possible from her. Her heartbeat pounded miles a minute, and she couldn't help it as she latched onto Duo's shoulder to drag him with her toward the exit.

"Hilde? What are you doing-"

"We're all getting out of here RIGHT NOW!" Her voice reverberated throughout the expansive hallway, but Relena wouldn't have that.

"Hilde! We can't just leave them! They're our friends, and what if they're hurt? This place is dangerous!" She didn't wait for a reply as she brushed passed the others to cry out their friends' names down the main floor hallway they just exited. Heero sped after her without hesitation and spoke to them all on his way.

"Check upstairs and stay together. If you don't find anything, we'll meet outside in twenty minutes. Worst case, we're calling the police." The brunette's authoritative voice didn't leave room for argument and then he was gone in an instant with his bouncing flashlight down the hall.

No! Hilde's heart stopped as two more of her friends ventured into the dark pulsing abyss that was getting more sinister by the minute. This wasn't supposed to happen; wasn't the first rule of horror films never to separate or else run the risk of dying?

It's a role reversal as Duo has grasped her fingers and shifted alongside Trowa and an equally distressed Middie to start up the cracked marble stairs. They reach the top step when it hit her that they voluntarily moved closer to threatening presence and she ripped her hand from his to angrily shout.

"No, I'm not going there! It. . .it doesn't feel right! I told you this was stupid but I won't be dragged into this anymore!" Her short locks shook with her rapid head swishing, until delicate fingers clutched her elbow. When she steadied her head and focused on the face, she could only deeply breath with apprehension. The two slid down to the dusty floor, with one girl clutched to the other in a strange reassurance.

"Hilde, it's ok. I feel it too, but it can't hurt us. You're a Wicca aren't you? So am I, my mother comes from a French family of sorcières, we study many of the same spiritual practices." She smiled ruefully at Hilde, probably uncomfortable at admitting such a thing under these circumstances. But the petite tomboy had never felt better than having an ally at this moment.

"Whatever is here, it's dark, but so long as we chant we can keep anything harmful at bay. The main thing is to get our friends out of here in one piece. Can we do that, together?"

"Hey what weird stuff are you two on about? Wiccas? Ain't that some sort of new age hocus pocus?" Duo got unceremoniously jabbed in the ribs by Trowa, who crouched down to Middie's level.

"Why didn't you say something was lurking around? You just said there were restless, harmless orbs present." Whoa. So Trowa was in the know about spiritual matters?

Hilde supposed she shouldn't be surprised; Middie and Trowa were the most intimate amongst their pack of seniors, and this was definitely something that needed to be discussed with any future partners. Hilde herself was aware of how difficult it could be explaining ritual icons and herbs integrated into her lifestyle along with bouts of random spacing out and 'seeing' things. She'd tried to avoid doing and mentioning anything to Duo the passed year of their relationship whenever he visited her home.

"I-I didn't want to worry anyone. And nothing was around until we entered the atrium. Even then, as soon as I started tracing it, it vanished. It only steadily showed up when Duo started messing around with the hospital." Here her braided boyfriend started to protest, but was silenced by the unusually shaken Trowa.

"What do we need to do? Can you find Dorothy and Quatre?" Middie shook her head as she glanced to Hilde. Of course, Hilde couldn't pick up on anything in this dangerous environment either. She hadn't been able to feel anything besides that ominous presence since they arrived here earlier this evening. It seemed that while her quiet blonde friend could sense people and extreme spiritual pressure changes, Hilde was more attuned to presences and their intentions.

"Okay, here's deal," she said with refreshed confidence. "We'll search the rooms individually as far as we can. If something," she glared here at Duo who was muttering about ridiculous magic hoo-ha, "appears, we regroup. Whatever I sense isn't very welcoming."

The three closest to the floor rose to be level with Duo and started meticulously searching the rooms for their two blonde companions. They end up much farther into the questionable asylum than Hilde liked on their search, but with Middie keeping a second pair of eyes and ears open for trouble, the petite girl relaxed her normal tension in favor of trying to remember the different mantras her grandmother had taught for protection. In her normal everyday life, Hilde had little use for defensive prayers so she often scoffed at her elder for instilling such practices. Today, however, she only hoped that nothing would bring about their use.

Entering another one of the shabby patient's rooms, they shined light into every possible crevasse of the room in hopes of finding their targets but are left again without success. With a heavy sigh they made to exit when suddenly the air stirred with a otherworldly hiss. Both the girls shot their heads upward searching for a source, but nothing could be located. Duo is the first to notice their lapse, and caught Trowa's arm to prevent separation.

"Hey now, weren't you the one who said stick to-" The thought isn't completed as a rumbling overtook the small room and wailing suddenly pealed out. The entire party grasped their bodies in pain, whether from the sound or the emotional clairvoyance depended on the person. Hilde's eyes watered from the sheer volume of people moaning so her attention could not perceive the rattling and deterioration of the floor beneath her.

"Hilde!" Her name was called, but only when she saw Middie's terrified expression at failing to catch her hand did she realize that her frame was falling towards the firm ground of the lower deck through the splintered floorboards of the patient's room. Her screamed echoed throughout the institution as pain engulfed her and sent her comatose.

When she awoke, her entire body wracked with pain, but nothing seemed broken. Her fall obviously could have been far worse as she slowly rose and felt wood and other objects slide off of her back. Some sense of balance regained, Hilde winced as she felt her head. Her hand returned with a few streaks of red liquid coated on her fingers, and she cursed this damn place.

Looking for direction or a sign of her friends, Hilde felt panic assault her as she noted this strange room with a single door in which she had landed. Following her entrance from above, she looked into the darkness for anyone higher than her. How long had she laid in the rubble below without response? Were her friends trying to find a way to get down here safely? Did they escape unharmed or were they possibly. . .dead?

"DUO! MIDDIE! TROWA! ARE YOU UP THERE?" She wanted nothing more to hear an agitated retort to her comment but silence was her only companion. Well, not quite. Perhaps her drop had caused a lapse of judgment or her spiritual enemy had been recently roused by her rumbling shouts because she didn't feel that prodding threat until just a moment ago in her presence. Turning slowly into the darkness with her eyes adjusted slightly, Hilde saw nothing but felt baleful waves emanating from nearby.

And then it was there. It's face was ghostly white, eyelids pulled back so the eye whites overwhelmed the irises. Only strings of hair stuck arbitrarily out from the balding head and numerous cuts and lesions marred its face underneath the streams of blood pooled in his hallowed features. Hilde stopped breathing altogether.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Pushing herself backward, she tripped over the debris but continued to drive herself farther from the spirit. Her jeans incessantly caught on wood splinters, protruding nails and other debris, but her thoughts were elsewhere. This . . .thing ricocheted, no pulsed, its miserable energies around angrily and Hilde knew if she didn't flee this instant she'd be devoured by it. Her grandmother had told of stories where spirits possessed and murdered living beings under their unabated wrath. Her grandmother!

"_Whatever evil comes to me here, I cast you back, I have no fear. With the speed of wind and the dark of night, May all of your harboring take flight. With the swiftness of the sea, And all the power found in me, As I will so mote it be_!" The charged words were clearly effective as the being in front of her twisted in revulsion and Hilde dared not look back as she shot forward and made her way miraculously through the rubble to the door she'd seen.

Without any concern as to her destination, Hilde let her feet fly for what could have been an eternity until her brain regained some composure. Whatever that was, it was her brooding monster in this sanitarium. And targeting her would clearly become a priority seeing as she was alone and a spiritually sensitive human. She needed to find an escape route and at least reach the atrium where she had access to the outdoors. If she could just get outside and call for help.

Help. What an idiot she was! She quickly fished for her cell phone but what came out of her pocket was not an electronic device; it was more of a square of smashed wiring and cracked glass. Of course her luck would have her plummet crush her only means of communication with her friends and the outside world.

Looking into the shadowy darkness, the midnight haired senior began to search for nameplates or identifiers that would help her ascent. She didn't feel the haunter in the area, but he wasn't quite vanished from her radar so Hilde kept to the walls and quietly made way down the endless hall.

If she recalled correctly, the room they were in before its collapse was west of their search and she had unconsciously turned east when she desperately departed from her encounter so eventually she'd reach one of the stairwells that would signal the first floor atrium if she fell that far. If she was still on an upper level, she'd hit the rail guarded banisters that rose high above the main level's floor, and somehow figure her way down. And then she's go find Heero and Relena, who'd be waiting outside for them probably with a police force after such a long time lapse, and they could light this place up and search for missing others.

It wasn't long until Hilde felt something off. Her walking was far deeper than expected inside this labyrinth and she had yet to reach any concluding walls. Where in the world was the main entry? Then she felt _it_ again, her undesirable acquaintance. His force was not as far behind her as she'd like so Hilde bolted into a room and started counting off wards in her head to make her unnoticeable. It was his home base, Hilde knew, but she wouldn't dare get caught by this thing. She had to get out of this, even if she unfortunately couldn't locate her friends. No! That wouldn't happen!

It passed her room without successful detection and Hilde shuddered with relief. Though angry and violent, at least it wasn't the sort of poltergeist that was capable of barrier breaks. The girl with a pixie haircut backed slowly away from the door to gain some stability. Quite contrarily she again found herself falling as she slipped on wet liquid and collided with the surface of a metallic table. Cursing her clumsiness, she stilled when her hand brushed a smooth softness as she fixed herself.

In the darkness she stared relentlessly at the object, not sure whether to run or touch more of it. It's only when the object moved did Hilde yelp and tear away her appendage.

". . . Who's . . . there. . .?" A low murmur resounded. A familiar murmur.

"Middie!" Scuttling back to the metallic table and its occupant, Hilde let out a joyous cry as she gripped her friend's cold hand. She was alive, alive!

"Hil. . .de?" When the addressed girl squeezed her fingers gently, the blonde, who could not be seen in the darkness, spoke hoarsely. "You're. . . okay. . .You need . . . to run. It's . . . dangerous . . . he wants . . . blood . . ."

"Middie, what do you mean? That thing-that ghost that just tried to eat my face wants blood? Whose blood?" She knew from her companion's faint tone that she was hurt, but such a statement would send anyone on a confusion trip. Hilde slipped her hands under her friend's shoulders, but found she couldn't pull her up.

"Middie, get up! We need to get out of here. That spirit isn't too far off, and I don't wanna run the risk of it finding me again!" She tugged again at the limp body of the blonde, but failed to achieve anything other than grunts from her.

"Can't. . . restraints. He. . . wants blood. . . human blood. . . He's a ghoul. . . A poltergeist." Hilde started searching for the restraints as soon as Middie spoke of them; she felt one around the girl's torso and two on her hands so she started yanking at them with all her might. The leather was old, brittle in fact, and tore after a few pulls so Hilde grabbed her shoulders and helped her slip off the cold metallic table. She hissed when her feet touched the ground and told Hilde about the deep gash on her shorts clad leg. Using Hilde's jacket, they applied a tourniquet to the girl's thigh. Hilde realized what she slipped in before had to have been Middie's blood.

"Thanks. . ." she huffed quietly. The raven haired teen was shaken from her tone.

"Will you be alright? What happened to you? And where are the others. . .?" Middie, whose hand gripped Hilde's waist, tightened slightly in response. She didn't like that action.

"You fell. . . We couldn't see you . . . And you didn't. . . answer . . . when we yelled . . . So the guys . . . went to get. . . the emergency. . . fire hose. . . in the hall . . . to slide down. . . there . . ." It was getting harder for her to talk, but Hilde selfishly wanted details. She needed some facts to help her sanity. Instead she rubbed Middie's arm compassionately, coaxed for continuation as they hobbled over to the door. No way in Hell were they staying in this room where her friend was somehow strapped down by a ghostly entity.

"But it came to me . . . and attacked me . . . the poltergeist. . . It dragged me down . . . the hole . . . into this room. . . and started . . . cutting me. . ." Oh no, a sadistic poltergeist. This night was turning into something straight out of a Japanese horror film. "He said . . . he needed . . . blood to remain . . . young. . . I've been here . . . for hours it . . . feels like." Each pause in her sentence was a heavy breath.

"Wait, he _talked_ to you?" Hilde was getting more terrified by the moment. Did it possess Middie? Or was she just that attuned that she could here ghostly thoughts? They exited the room after a bit of fumbling in the dark and Hilde tried to orient herself in the messy situation.

"Yes . . . He- Hilde!" she tiredly cried. Her head turned to the left and their topic of discussion meandered down the blackened hallway, his white countenance visible from the distance. He moaned deafeningly, and Hilde started pulling Middie heavily in the opposite direction as icy heat rolled down her veins. They were really screwed, what if this had happened to the others? How could they know for sure they weren't nearly dead just as Middie seemed to be?

Her fingers felt numb as the chill overtook her senses and Hilde didn't know where should could go to escape with her injured friend.

"_Arrêter votre . . . attaque, sans âme . . . bête. Je vous commande, . . .avec la Terre Mère . . . puissance de six._" The blonde clutched to her turned and twisted her free hand in a strange motion, to which the pale being behind them bayed in anguish as it contorted its skeletal body. Apparently the strange tongue Middie recited was a chant of protection or banishment.

"Go. . . Leave me and run. . . The spell will . . . only hold for a . . . short while. You need to find. . . everyone else and. . . Get out." Hilde didn't bother to give a reply, the thought was stupid. She wouldn't leave her friend, under any circumstance, to the sympathy of that foul creature. She heaved her further away, wishing that a sign would lead them in the right direction.

Then a snakelike streak zoomed before them. Middie and Hilde gasped in fright at the second spirit while trying to back away, but the being refused to part from them. Hilde, quick on her feet, repeated the grandmother's mantra she used earlier on the bloody ghoul, but it didn't affect the ribbony, transparent creature.

"Ge-get away!" As a last attempt, she resorted swatting at it, but the thing merely wrapped its tail end around her arm and used its golden beads to stare at her.

"_Follow me,_" it echoed in her mind's ear. Follow it? Why in the world would she follow a deathly spirit?

"Hilde. If it didn't . . . react to a . . . protective spell . . . then maybe it's . . . not a ghost?"

"Not a ghost?" The only sorts of creatures that kept such a physical form were. . . "A Familiar?" The whitish spirit untangled its limb from Hilde and floated a few centimeters from the pair of girls. With an agreement, they shuffled forward after the creature, happy to have anything other than their blood monster on their tails. After they walked for a few minutes, the familiar's unearthly glow illustrated to them that there was a left and right split of the hallway.

"Which . . .way?" As if understanding and answering her question, the stringy specter veered left into the lightening darkness.

"Is that the exit?" Hilde probed. There was definitely light coming from that direction, however faint, and it seemed as if the familiar was leading them directly toward the source. The girl with the pixie cut increased their tempo so that the two girls somewhat jogged down the grimly labyrinth. And then sudden the familiar vanished.

"The familiar!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Hilde?" It was a beautiful tone that replaced the spirit. She saw Duo's face lightened by the flashlight gripped in his hand as he bounded closer to them, and amazingly Trowa was just a few paces behind him.

"Trowa!" Her blonde friend wearily yelled, attempting to reach for him but causing Hilde to stumble with her a bit instead. They reunite with a flurry of tears and happy shouts before getting down to business.

"How did you two make it out?" the tomboy asked. Her arms looped tightly around Duo's neck as he kissed hers. She saw Trowa piggyback Middie out of the corner of her eye, probably to put less pressure on her leg.

"We didn't so much make it out as that monster scared us out. Jeez, that thing was on our asses like a wildfire. You fell when the floor collapsed so Trowa and I ran to get that fire hose is the hallway. The lock was rusted so that wasn't an issue but then we hear Middie screaming her head off so we run back when BAM! That rickety door just slams in our faces. We tried to break in, but it wouldn't budge."

"Afterward, that bloody specter was stalking us so we ran towards the staircases to reach the first floor and get to you and Middie. However, we got lost." Trowa frowned as he spoke, unhappy with the turn of events. Then Duo took over.

"So then, get this, this weird snake shows up and starts talking to Trowa, telling him that we won't find you two without a guide so he starts leading us this way and that. And boy was he right, we'd never find you down here in this maze! Though it's good you two managed to stick together!" He affectionately squeezed her hand as quartet started walking the way the girls were originally led by the familiar.

"The snake was a familiar Duo, a servant of a magical attuned person. And it was pure luck that I discovered Middie. I just found her when I was hiding from the ghost." They both told the boys what had happened to them, including the appearance of their own ribbon apparition.

"So whose transparent pet saved us, if you didn't send it to find us Dee?" She shook her head and shrugged. She'd been wondering the same thing. Glancing to Middie resting on Trowa's back, she also shrugged without knowledge.

The temperature fell again. Cursing, Hilde looked behind her where the sinister energy was assembling. Unlike the previous encounters, this time the phantom was extremely angry and it's rippling energy physically hit Hilde's arms like paddles. With everyone feeling the nasty sensation and understanding their dangerous position, they dashed together through the looming darkness as fear gripped them.

"I can't handle this anymore! If we see that damn thing again I might actually die of a heart attack!" Duo screeched. They followed the winding spaces until the flew straight into a set of figures with bouncing flashlights.

"Oh thank god!" Relena screamed as she barreled into Hilde's arms who happily received her hug. They were all alive! Hilde could cry from seeing their friends, in varied states of wellness, before her.

"No time for reunion, let's move!" Quatre called authoritatively. The ghost obviously was closing in on them and radiated the negativity to the point where normal people could experience it. He, along with his permanently attached girlfriend, sped ahead as the others followed, each recounting what had each happened to them. Dorothy had apparently fallen unconscious in a conference room after her fearful running bout when the shock of the dead body and bloody walls hit her. Quatre had found her while searching through a set of rooms that the group hadn't seen, and mysteriously had more than one exit as he found out when he tried to get back to the group with her. The Arabic boy had a shoulder wound that Heero wrapped after he and Relena found him at the mercy of the spirit.

They, Heero and Relena, had ended up returning to the room with the dead body at Heero's recommendation and knocked more of the wall out so they could go through it. Heero told them that looking through the papers he picked up, which were doctors' journals, it seemed that there was a unique ward within the asylum that did _special _procedures and treatments for 'incurable' patients.

Assuming this place was kept out of the general view, he used his amazing intelligence to piece together the hidden portion of the hospital that could only be located behind the superficial sanitarium, and ended up in the wing Quatre and Dorothy were. It's here, after searching countless rooms of disturbing content did they find their friends being attacked. They didn't know anything about the spirit, but started throwing things at it to prevent its attempted harm. Apparently everything went through his transparent body, but it agitated the poltergeist enough to vanish for a short time.

And using their luck, the second quartet started running down the mazelike ward until they collided with the remaining party. Equally, Hilde, Duo, Trowa and Middie shared their portions of the story until the longed haired blonde interrupted.

"In here!" Dorothy shrieked, and they all sorted into the room with gusto as Duo and Heero slammed the door shut. They pushed an overturned desk in front of the structure, though it probably would do little good.

"Hilde. We need to put up protective spells, otherwise it'll get us. Help me," Middie's quiet voice rang out, somewhat recovering from her trauma. She tapped Trowa's shoulder to let her down, and when he steadied her, she reached out her fingers to the midnight haired girl. Hilde had to pause for a moment. She understood their position of danger, but could she do this? Would she be able to expose herself fully in front of her longtime friends who didn't know this side of her? This magically attuned, superstitious side?

"Okay." She let her feet move to Middie's side, where she grasped the awaiting hand and raised her free hand to her heart. Then she closed her eyes and started the prayer just as a pulsing wave hit the door with a rumble.

"_With these words, Protection I lay, To guard this ground, Both night and day. And for him who should not touch, May his body shiver and quake much. I now invoke the law of three, This is my will, so mote it be!_" As she spoke her own words, she heard Middie repeatedly chant her own spell in what she assumed was French.

"_La Terre Mère, moi protéger, Mauvais esprit, Sa colère, éprouver! Garde cet endroit, à protéger ces âmes. Entrée interdite le dèmon, conserver nos esprits totalité!" _It seemed as if the combined efforts was working as the wailing and thudding stopped, but everyone could hear the rattling and see the quaking of the room outside of their protective space. It was as if the entire asylum was coming alive.

"This is it! We're going to die! I'm too young and gorgeous to be six feet under!" Duo himself wailed as the girls repeated their phrases. Tearful Relena was being held by Dorothy as the males in the room surrounded all the girls.

"No we are not." Heero monotonously replied. He didn't seem afraid, but you couldn't write off his shifting, wary eyes. "Whatever that is, it has to have a weak point," he said logically.

"But what Heero?" Trowa was keeping close to Middie and Hilde, unsure of how his presence could assist them in their escape.

"This may sound ridiculous, but I'm up for praying to God at this point! I mean how else do you drive out angry ghosts? I mean I don't know any voodoo spells like those two do!" Dorothy quipped, and Quatre actually slapped his hands together to wish for something to get them out of here.

"We can't stay here for long. We've severely aggravated the ghoul, so the longer we sit here powerless in our bubble, the stronger it'll get till it kills us." Hilde didn't want to bear the bad news, but she knew that a spirit this hungry for massacre wouldn't stop till they all died.

"Aren't ghosts stuck? Doesn't that mean if we force it to leave, it'll quiet down and leave us alone? Since it wouldn't be able to reach us?" Relena tentatively asked.

"Technically yes, bound spirits can only leave their haunted ground if they pass on through acceptance of death or through cleansing. But I doubt that we could cleanse such a dark entity and it certainly doesn't want to leave on its own." Middie replied with fatigue. Her leg must have been paining her so she slid to the floor while taking in the increasingly restless shaking.

"No I mean let's just get out of the house then. It can't follow us out right?"

"That's what we've been trying to do all night Relena, get out of this damned place!" Duo snorted. He received a glare from most occupants in the room. "Alright alright, it was totally me that got us balancing on the verge of our lives. I'll never challenge the deceased again!" It's at this point that a recognizable ribbon of white twisted into existence.

"The familiar!" Hilde and Middie yelled happily as Relena, Quatre and Duo shouted in shock and fear. Allowed a moment to fix itself, the apparition attached itself to Heero's unwilling shoulder and then disappeared as quickly as it came. Middie nearly cried in disappointment but Heero walked to one of the walls and attacked it with his shoulder. At his strange actions, Relena called to him.

"Heero, what are you doing!" He ignored her for another attempt at the wood covered section of wall before he turned to them.

"There's a window here. We're on the mezzanine level. If we go through here we'll be in the back of the building's courtyard." He resumed his forcefully assault.

"How do you know?" Dorothy asked, uncertain if the quiet teen had finally snapped under the extreme pressure of the evening's atrocities. Middie was the one who answered her though.

"The familiar. They can relay messages and directions when necessary."

"Familiar? What's a familiar?" Quatre questioned cautiously. Duo responded to the Arabic teen as he took one of the metal chairs scattered in the room and tried ramming it into the window after Heero stepped aside.

"It's a magic ghost that works for the good guys apparently. It led Hilde and Middie and Trowa and me to each other so I guess there's no need to worry about that one?" He grumbled when the chair failed him and bent at the armrest. Middie rose and hobbled over to him to prevent any further attempts.

"Don't bother. The barrier inside is just as protected as it is on the outside. The only way you're getting out is if we drop the barrier and then break out." Everyone took an anxious breath.

"So we let the creeper trying to kill us have a chance of actually killing us if we want to get out?"

"If you want a chance at survival, yes. That monster will eventually break this barrier, if you couldn't tell from the enormous amount of malice within it. Our only hope, if the familiar is correct, is this window." Hilde too walked to hold Duo's hand as she thought over the consequences. If they should not have the strength to break open the window in a short time span, they would all definitely be crushed by the specter and his murderous intent. On the other hand, both Middie and Hilde knew that without proper tools and stronger prayers they wouldn't be able to protect this room forever. Especially with the potential limitlessness of the apparition's power. They had no idea what kind of poltergeist this was and how many victims it was drawing energy from.

"This is our only shot," Hilde solemnly told everyone as she looked around the room of seniors. "We'll take down the barrier, but you have to get the window open. If you don't. . . it's probably 'nice knowing you'." With a collective agreement after a long, contemplative pause, Duo and Heero, followed by the second and third teams of Trowa and Quatre, Dorothy and Relena waited apprehensively by the blocked exit with old furniture.

Taking a deep breath, Middie and Hilde readied themselves for the assault and counted down before starting their reversal prayers.

"Three. . . Two . . .One. . ." The change was chaotic as the negativity filled the atmosphere, at the same time as a crunching was heard from behind the pair. Duo's comic voice rang out as Quatre yelled to them over the livid howling.

"It's open, the wood was fragile! Come on!" Needing no other cue, the two teens twisted around and b-lined for the exit, seeing Quatre and Trowa, the only two left, tumble out of the splintered gateway. Following suit, Hilde swore as she flung herself forward that something icy barely brushed her neck. Then a pain jolted her side as she landed on dewy earth and rolled away into the evening's environment.

It was a long time that any sound was heard. It's as if the world stilled in response to their harrowing experience. Shifting her head left and right, she noticed her classmates and friends scattered around her, all conscious but unwilling to speak. Some of them looked pained, either from injury or their awkward body positions, but no one was going to complain as they sprawled into the grass, no longer inside Hell. To honor that, instead of speaking, Hilde muttered inside her head.

'_Please. Just let it truly be over._' And as she closed her eyes, she could have sworn a flash of flimsy white touch her neck.

"Is anyone hurt?" It's a known voice, but one the team hadn't heard all night. Hilde unsteadily sat up with the assistance of a hand on her back. Opening her blue orbs, Wufei's weary face met hers. On pure instinctual joy, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug as he gracelessly choked. Everyone exclaimed happily at the Chinese teen's appearance, and the horror they all just experienced was relayed to him in a frenzy.

"I'm certainly glad I sent in my shiki to help." He sighed as he told them that he'd been at his family's temple all night praying for their safety and protection because of the evil energies that were cropping up. He eventually send his family's familiar to seek them out and help however it could, explaining the force that had assisted them earlier.

"I parked my motorcycle by the van, so we'll head there and I'll take you all back to my home. We'll bandage any cuts and get some rest." He led the way to the parked vehicle in which the group had arrived. But only a few steps in, he turned to them with a serious face.

"I hope you never tempt those of the spiritual realm ever again Maxwell. If it wasn't for the sorceresses and myself, none of you would be alive. Let that be a warning to us all."

Duo sheepishly apologized as everyone started to head back and then came up beside her and tenderly took her waist.

"So, why didn't I know you were a witch lady?" He rubbed his nose into her hair. She smiled at the loving gesture. "You could have warned me about this so I wouldn't have nearly died!" Hilde laughed to the point of her sides splitting.

What was the past, would remain the past. No one dared to look back at the asylum.

~Fin~


	10. Chapter 10 Prompt 8: Moonlight

. . . Could it be? Could I have really risen from the dead to continue writing my stories? Why yes, it's true! After a prolonged hiatus because of real life, I am updating again. I guess first off: I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update -_- Truly, I lost inspiration and had no time to sit and write out stories when all I had was writer's block. BUT, here is a new chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoy it! It's sappy, but I like sappy, so I'm asumming you will too xDDD. It's short, but I'm coming back with a longer MiddiexTrowa and another group drabble so please look forward to it! With things said, ONWARDS!

* * *

**It's a Matter of the Heart: ****_Gundam Wing Drabbles_**

Prompt 8:_ Moonlight_

Sally loved moonlit nights like this. The gentle breeze brushes aside the translucent curtains as she watches the pale light filter through the room, coloring everything in a lightness that is like sunlight, yet so different from it. She especially loved the way it coated the body lying next to her, coating him in such a manner that he appears to be mythical.

The blonde lets her hand reach out and trace his nude back with gentle fingers, awed that this beautiful man beside her belonged to her. She had fought against this man in the beginning, then she fought to help him while she couldn't find him, and finally fought with him, side by side in battles that changed history. It took years to get him to talk to her, but once they formed a bond, Sally knew that she was one of the special few privy to his life.

Sometimes Sally wondered how she got so lucky, finding a companion that would protect her and love her. Her friends, most who were much younger than her and she knew had beauty in addition to their skills to help them in this field, all had someone special in their lives, but they couldn't compare to her Wufei. Sure Heero was like a superhero to Relena with the way he saved her and guarded her as if she were a precious gemstone rare among all stones. And Duo surely adored Hilde, the only girl in his life who watched his back and took care of a man so broken you couldn't believe his exterior was so happy. Quatre and Dorothy were two intelligent people made to be together, even if sometimes they fought like cats and dogs. Middie and Trowa were quietly content, living their lives together in the same manner you see married old couples who have been together for over half their lives. Noin and Zechs? Well, those two were the together everyone looked up to, the perfect match in everything there existed to be matched.

But here was Wufei, her soul mate. He didn't dote on her night and day, or fawn over her with lavished affection. Nor did he declare his undying feelings for her daily or take her out every night to spend time together. But the young Chinese man gave her those special looks only she understood, that spoke volumes more than words ever could. He brushed her hand so tenderly it set her heart aflame. He whispered her name when they were together in such a manner that it sounds like a prayer, faithful and loving.

". . . Sally?" a voice rumbled drowsily. The addressed blonde stopped her motions on the man's back and smiled softly in the moonlight.

"Yes Wufei?" His body turned to face her and with eyes still closed, his hand reached out for her waist and pulled her into his embrace. The Preventer allowed herself to snuggle into the male, and closed her eyes as well when she felt him running patterns on her back in the same manner she had been doing to him.

"You're beautiful in the moonlight." She smiled at their similar thoughts and hugged him closer to her body.

"So are you."

~Fin~

* * *

. . . . . xD;


End file.
